Válkar og Valkyrjur
by frosti90
Summary: Hrafkatla er hæfileikarík í hólmgöngu en þegar hún verður að flýja úr bardaga fer hún og leitar hjálpar hjá Dumbledore og hittir þar varúlfinn Remus Lupin.


Þessi dagur byrjaði eins og allir aðrir dagar. Hún vaknaði, fékk sér morgunmat, fór inn á bókasafn og las skólabækurnar sínar, fékk sér hádegismat, fór út á völl og æfði sig aðeins, fór svo aftur inn á bókasafn og las aðeins meira og svo tók hún við vaktinni sinni á neðri hæðunum.

Svona voru liðu allir dagarnir hennar, einn óáhugaverður dagur á fætur öðrum. Maður myndi halda að ung sautján ára stelpa myndi gera eitthvað mun skemmtilegara en að vera á vaktavinnu í skólanum sem hún var að læra við.

En núna var sumarfrí og allir nemendurnir sem voru sextán ára og yngri voru sendir heim yfir sumarið til þess að vera hjá fjölskyldunum sínum. En þeir sem voru fimmtán ára og eldri voru þarna allt árið um kring.

En sumir nemendurnir sem höfðu sérstaklega góðar einkunnir og mikla galdrahæfileika fengu það starf að vera á vöktum á neðri hæðunum.

Hvað var svona merkilegt að bestu nemendur skólans þurft að taka frá tíma til að taka vaktir á neðrihæunum? Spyrðu örugglega.

Já það er nefnilega það.

Mörg af elstu og hættulegustu handritum og bókum galdraheimsins voru geymd á neðri hæðum Valhalla skólans. Neðstu hæðirnar voru langt undir jarðhæðunum og það var nærri því ómögulegt að komast þar inn á þess að vita öll leyniorðin og að rata í skólanum.

Hún labbaði niður marga stiga og stigaganga þangað til að hún var komin eins langt niður og mögulegt var. En þá var hún komin inn á gang sem var langur, dimmur og frekar þröngur. Hann var lístur upp af kyndlum sem loguðu glatt og gáfu ganginum hálf drungalega á sýn. En hún var fyrir löngu hætt að hugsa um það og hélt áfram þangað til að hún kom að hinum enda gangsins.

En á þessum enda var ekki neitt nema steinveggur. Hún horfði á vegginn og sagði skýrt og greinilega „níðhöggur" og þá allt í einu byrjaði veggurinn að verða gegnsæari og gegnsærai með hverju sekúndubrotinu sem leið.

Hún labbði í gegn þegar veggurinn var loksins horfinn og strax þegar húnn var komin í gegn þá byrjaði veggurinn að birtast aftur.

Hún var núna komin inn í hringlaga herbergi sem var með þrem hurðum. Hún gékk að hurðinni sem var næst henni á hægri hönd og muldraði annað aðgangsorð.

Hurðin sveilaðist upp á gátt og lokaðis á eftir henni. Þá var hún loksins komin. Þetta herbergi var risa stór, eiginlega salur. Inn í þessum sal voru mörg hundruðir hillna sem innihéldu bækur, handrit og pergrament rúllur sem voru öll upp full af álögum, bölvunum, galdraseiðum og allskins leyndarmálum.

Hún labbaði að ungri stelpu sem var einu ári eldri en hún sjálf og brosti til hennar. Stelpan brosti á móti henni og labbaði á móti henni. Þegar þær hittust þá spurði stelpan hana: „Jæja ertu tilbúin í að eyða næsu áttá tímum í að labba hér um og passa gömul ryk fallnar bækur?"

Hún hló bara með stelpunni og svaraði með kátinulegri kaldmæðni: „Auðvitað þetta er það skemmtilegasta sem ég geri."

Stelpan hló bara og sagði: „Við sjáumst á morgun þá."

Hún var búin að vera þarna í einn eða tvo klukkutíma, þegar það hvall við ógurleg sprenging. Henni heyrðist hljóðið koma frá aðalhurðinni og Hún stökk í áttina að hávaðanum.

Það leið ekki langur tími fyrr en hún heyrði hróp og köll samstarfsmanna sinna um að það væru komnir eitthvejir menn inn í hvelfinguna.

Hún herti á hlaupunum og loksins kom hún að aðalhurðinni og sá fólk klætt svörtum skikkjum með slifurlitar grímur á andlitinu koma askvaðandi inn í hvelfinguna.

hún flýtti sér að senda í áttina til þeirra álög, hún heyrði samstarfsmenn sína gera það líka.

Mennirnir sem voru örugglega Dráparar Voldemorts, vörðu sig gegn árásum þeirra en hvelfingar verðirnir voru all margir og voru óhræddir við að nota það sem var kallað svartir galdrar; ólíkt þeim venjulegu andstæðingum dráparanna. En þeir voru fljótir að jafna sig og sendu ekki síðri myrk álög.

Eftir nokkra stund voru margir varðmannanna fallnir í valinn og það fossbæddi úr nefinu á henni og hún var viss um að handleggurinn á henni væri brotinn.

Hún sendi álög á dráparann sem var að berjast við hana, sem braut í honum brjóstkassann; en það tók bara annar drápari við honum, en hún hélt áfram að berjast. En að lokum vissi hún að hún átti ekki möguleika á því að vinna og hún átti þann eina kost að flýgja af hóli.

Hún sendi frá sér álög og snéri sér svo við og hljóp eins og fætur toguðu burt frá drápurunum. Á hlaupunum veiddi hún upp úr vasanum ferðalykil og virkjaði hann undir eins og hvarf úr hvelfingunni.


End file.
